


Demons and Monsters

by trashiro



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cannibalism, Demons, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Ghouls, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicidal Thoughts, Violent Thoughts, Weapon use, Wendigo, Zombies, drugged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashiro/pseuds/trashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After eating out at Maji Burger, Kuroko, the GoM and company wake up in various parts of an abandoned town, where there are treacherous demons and gluttonous creatures that will do anything to catch and eat them. At some point, they all band together, but then the group starts falling apart…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "We may die."

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to state that I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.  
> Also, have fun reading this and I hope that it makes sense, at the very least.  
> I got inspiration from Corpse Party and zombie apocalypse-themed stories, so expect similar stuff to pop up once in a while.  
> If there's anything you'd like to comment/complain/compliment on or give a suggestion, feel free to do so!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko invites the Generation of Miracles and their teams to celebrate their victory in the Winter Cup at Maji Burger. Everything was going perfectly well, until people start to faint one after the other.

“Oi, Kagami, pass the fried chicken!” Aomine bellowed from the opposite end of the table.

After Seirin had won the Winter Cup, they decided to celebrate their victory. Of course, Kuroko wanted to share his happiness with his beloved former teammates – so he called them over (with the permission of Riko and Hyuuga, of course).

Even though they gave replies like ‘It’s not like I want to congratulate you’, ‘Are you rubbing in the fact that you won?’ and ‘How troublesome’, they still showed up and they were now enjoying the little impromptu get-together.

“Aomine-kun, please don’t hog all the food.” The baby blue-haired boy reprimanded before taking a bite of his own chicken.

Aomine shot him a glare. “Me? Hogging all the food? What about Murasakibara, then? He’s hogging _everything_!”

“Oi, leave some for your teammates, geez!” Kagami yelled as he passed the bucket of fried chicken onto Sakurai, who hurriedly took one and passed it on.

Maji Burger was occupied by various basketball teams, and they were given a big room in the back where they could do their ‘celebrating’ and not disturb the customers with their excessive noise. Said noise was mostly caused by Kagami and Aomine arguing over the food, Midorima scolding them, Kise whining over the way Murasakibara’s coveting most of the snacks, Takao laughing at them, Kasamatsu hitting Kise for being too loud, Hayama was being overly energetic and chatty, Momoi was being fussy over Kuroko, and Sakurai saying ‘I’m sorry’ over and over for taking food from the bucket.

* * *

 

This irked the upperclassmen to no end. Sure, Hayama was loud, but he wasn’t that loud by himself. Even his voice got drowned out by the rambunctious first years. Riko and Hyuuga were entering clutch time, Miyaji wanting to throw a pineapple at them, Imayoshi’s smile was becoming more and more evil by the second, and Mayuzumi couldn’t focus on his light novel.

“ _First years_ …” Hyuuga started, a vein appearing on his temples. He was smiling at them, but there was a furious aura surrounding him – although, the same goes for Riko.

Kagami and the other Seirin first years gulped at their captain’s behavior. They knew that he was entering clutch time.

“C-Captain, w-we’re so sorry!” Furihata apologized in a shaky voice. His voice rang out the large room, since everyone was now silent. A pair of red eyes were glued onto his figure – even though Furi couldn’t see it, he could feel the intense stare.

_“…Everybody, be quiet and listen to your senpais or we will have to discipline you.”_

The way Riko said the word ‘discipline’ did not sound very good to the younger Seirin players, as well as the rest of the underclassmen.

There was an eerie silence that hung over all of them before Kagami decided to point out something.

_“Coach…Kuroko fainted.”_

At this, everyone turned their attention to the boy whose face was planted on the plastic table, a vanilla shake in his limp hand. Nigou was licking his owner’s face in order to wake him up, but to no avail. They decided to wave it off as Kuroko being tired and passing out of exhaustion.

However, they noticed that Sakurai was also the same.

“Sakurai’s fainted too! What the hell…?!” Wakamatsu screamed, his eyes widening in confusion and fear.

“…So that’s why Kiyoshi’s been quiet for a while. He’s fainted.” Koganei stated, eyeing the brunette whose head was resting on the table with his eyes closed. The Seirin Center looked very peaceful, akin to someone sleeping, but he had fainted, not fallen asleep.

“…Dai-chan, I feel sick…” Momoi breathed out, her fingers clutching at the tanned teen’s jacket tightly. Navy blue eyes widened as he immediately pressed his hand against Momoi’s pale forehead.

“ _Satsuki…!_ You’re sweating and you’re cold….you’re pale… Tch…! What happened?!” He yelled in frustration as he caught Momoi, who has fainted.

* * *

 

With four people out cold, this alarmed the rest of them and put them in panicky mode. Aomine stood up from his seat and hurried over to the sliding glass door which separated them from the other eating areas. He tried opening the damn thing, but discovered it was locked. He pounded his fists angrily on the glass, hoping that it’d break and let him out.

He then decided to calm down and took an inaudible, shaky breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he observed the eating area.

It was strangely empty. The tables and chairs were completely void of people, trays, and food. There wasn’t even anyone walking around. He tried moving around to see if there were people coming in and out of Maji Burger but to no avail.

“Aomine, what’s wrong?” Akashi questioned, standing up from his seat and striding over to him.

The latter turned to face the Rakuzan captain with fear and confusion in his navy blue orbs. “Akashi, somebody locked us in. There’s nobody outside. It’s like it’s isolated and they’re keeping us here like prisoners.”

The redhead’s eyes narrowed as he strode over to the door and assess the situation for himself. “I don’t like this. The shop feels empty and lifeless. They are most likely going to take us somewhere, after they have knocked us all out.”

“ _Akashicchi, what are you saying?_ That can’t be true! Can it…?” Kise exclaimed, his golden eyes were wide with fear and his hands were trembling.

Akashi stayed silent and just stared at the glass door. “…Does anybody have any contact outside?”

There was a long and tense silence. They certainly did not want to involve their families in whatever they are now involved in, and most of them were in Maji Burger already. The other teams were somewhere out there, though… _like Seiho and Kirisaki Daiichi_.

“…I have Mako-chan’s number. Should I call him, Sei-chan?” Reo spoke up, giving Akashi a questioning look on whether or not he should contact the remaining Uncrowned King.

“Don’t tell him to come here, Mibuchi. Instead, tell him to find out more about what is happening. Tell him everything. Also,” Akashi turned to Kagami, “contact your mentor. Her name was Alexandra Garcia, right?”

Both Kagami and Himuro’s eyes widened, and their bodies tensed. Kagami strode over to Akashi, a pleading look in his eyes.

“Akashi, we can’t involve Alex in this! She might get hurt and-“

“I know. But I’m not telling you – or Himuro, for that matter – to get her involved. Instead, tell her everything and tell her to hide herself. To protect herself. If any of us can’t get out of this alive, or if Hanamiya can’t complete his task…then at least your mentor is alive.”

“…Alright. Tatsuya, can you…”

“Yeah, I’ll call Alex.” Himuro said with a reassuring smile as he took out his phone and dialed Alex’s number.

“Tatsuya? What’s up? Did something happen?” came the woman’s voice from the speaker; it had a worried undertone.

Himuro let out a soft sigh, a frown spreading on his face. He took a deep breath before deciding to tell his and Kagami’s mentor what’s happening.

**_“Alex, we may die.”_ **


	2. Overkill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi instructed Himuro and Kagami to call Alex, and the trio have a conversation. Akashi also talks to the blonde, and Imayoshi makes a phone call to a certain Uncrowned King. Panic levels rise once people start fainting one after the other...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to give a heads up - I think the boys being kidnapped and knocked out cold may be a trigger for some people. I'm not really 100% sure about this, but I'd like to take precautions.  
> Also, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

“What do you mean _‘you may die’_? Tatsuya, if this is a joke it’s not funny, goddammit!” Alex’s angry voice blasted from Himuro’s phone. The teen’s brows were furrowed together, and his eyes were filled with fear and sadness.

“Alex, please listen to me. Get out of Taiga’s apartment. Pack all of your things. Run away. Far away. Go to a place where you’re going to be safe, Alex… A place where they won’t catch you…”

“What do you mean _‘they’_? Tatsuya, what happened?”

“…We were just eating out and having fun…then we discovered that four of the people here have fainted. We don’t know exactly why, but-“

Himuro was cut off when a loud _thud_ was heard. It turned out that Murasakibara had also fainted, but his large body was now on the cold floor. The raven-haired teen’s eyes widened and he felt chills as he saw the tall teen’s body limp on the floor.

“Alex, listen. Just listen. Atsushi and four others have fainted, and there’s no way to wake them up. We’re currently locked in, and the glass door isn’t easy to break. Akashi presumes that they – whoever decided to lock us in – will take us to some other place after all of us had been knocked out. So please, Alex, protect yourself.” Himuro said breathlessly, his hands trembling as he gripped the black device closely as if it were his lifeline.

There was a brief silence before Alex’s voice was heard again. “…Is Taiga still okay? Are you both okay?”

“Y-Yeah…As of now, we are. I’m giving the phone to Taiga.”

Kagami takes the phone and immediately lets out a string of words. “Alex, please protect yourself. Tatsuya and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt. If anything happens to us, at least you’re safe, Alex.”

“Taiga…nothing will happen to you, okay? _Nothing._ And also, nothing will happen to me. Don’t worry. But I will do what you and Tatsuya have asked. I am going to pack everything now, while I’m speaking to you. …Have you contacted anyone yet, besides me?” Alex says in a comforting voice, trying to calm down Kagami, who is on the verge of going into hysterics.

“No, not yet… But we might contact the others and tell them the same thing-“

Kagami felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Akashi, gesturing for him to hand over the phone. He reluctantly obeyed the smaller redhead.

“Hello, this is Alexandra Garcia, correct? I am Akashi Seijuurou. Please do as you have been told. I am afraid that there is no other option, Miss Garcia. We have no means of escaping this place, and if we were to ask for help, we will not ask it from you-“

_“Why not? I can help you!”_

“Miss Garcia, please understand. If anything were to happen to you, Kagami and Himuro will hate me for endangering their mentor…their mother figure. The least I could do for them is to assure them that you won’t be harmed. Please do understand. Another thing, please do not alert any of our families. I have my reasons for doing this, but please do not question them.”

“…I…I understand. Those are good kids, Akashi, and I know you are one as well. Take care of yourself, as well as all of them. But where will I go? I don’t have any means of going to another country again, nor do I know anyone else.”

Akashi contemplates for a moment, but was interrupted by Mayuzumi. “Oi, Akashi…Mibuchi…Mibuchi fainted! How are we going to contact that Hanamiya guy?”

He turns to the silver-haired teen, his face expressionless. “Calm down, Mayuzumi. We will contact Hanamiya with or without Mibuchi. He did say he has his number, so all we have to do is call him. It’d be best if we do it now, while I’m in contact with Miss Garcia, and before all of us are knocked out.”

“What happened?” Alex asked, sensing that somebody must have fainted again. Akashi knew that she worries for the two boys who were like her little brothers, if not like her sons.

“Miss Garcia, another one has fainted. It was my teammate, Mibuchi. As for keeping yourself safe, head over to the Tokyo International Airport, and mention my name. They will let you in. If not, I will be sending you a recorded message to present to them. If you ever have the need to ride any form of transportation again, just present the recorded message. Being the son of my father has its advantages, so use it well, Miss Garcia, and take care of yourself.” The Rakuzan captain explains, letting out an inaudible sigh. He turns to see the Seirin captain getting Mibuchi’s phone and dialing Hanamiya’s number.

“…Thank you very much, Akashi. Take care of yourself and those kids for me. And come back alive. All of you.”

Sadness painted Akashi’s face. “Of course, Miss Garcia. And while I cannot say I can hold up my end of the bargain, I will do what I can to the best of my ability.”

“…Can I say goodbye to Tatsuya and Taiga? _Please_?”

“Of course.” Akashi hands over the device to Himuro and walks away from them, letting them have their privacy. He also decides to record the message Alex will need and then send it to her - he memorized the number that was on the screen of Himuro's phone.

“Taiga, Tatsuya. Take care of yourselves, as well as Akashi and the others. You are all good kids, and I want all of you to come back alive and well. Okay?” Alex tells her two students.

Himuro nods. “Yes, Alex, of course we will…You too, okay? Take care of yourself. When we come back, Taiga and I would want to see you safe and sound.”

“Yes, of course. Goodbye, Tatsuya, Taiga. Until we meet again.”

“…Goodbye, Alex.” Kagami says in a whisper as he tries not to cry in front of his brother and fellow athletes.

* * *

 

“Damn it! Why isn’t that idiot answering the phone?!” Hyuuga growls as he stomps his foot on the floor, albeit weakly.

“Let me call him.” Imayoshi says as he takes out his own phone and dials Hanamiya’s number.

Not long after, there was a _click!_ from the other end of the line, as well as an angry voice.

_“What the hell do you want, dammit?! My phone’s been ringing nonstop!”_

“Ahh~ Hanamiya~ I have to talk to you about something important, you see~”

“I don’t want to hear about it!” came the raven-haired teen’s annoyed voice.

Imayoshi sighs, a slight frown appearing on his handsome face. “Hanamiya, I’m not joking at all, so listen to me. We’ve been trapped in Maji Burger. We have been locked in the back room and we have no way of escaping this place. Aomine couldn’t even break the door. On top of that, five people have fainted… _including Kiyoshi, Mibuchi, and Kuroko._ ”

There was a long silence before Hanamiya cleared his throat and spoke up once again. “W-What makes you think I’m going to help you?! I don’t care what happens to you or any other trash!”

The former Touou captain chuckles darkly. “Oh~? I thought you liked people owing you~ Guess I was wrong~”

“Tch. Shut up, glasses freak! I’m not going to help you get out of that place, you hear me?! I’m not!”

_Click!_

“Ahh, he hung up. But on the bright side, Hanamiya’s going to help us~” Imayoshi announced cheerfully.

Hyuuga strode over to him. “What the hell? Didn’t you hear what that bastard said? He’s not going to help us!”

“Oh, but he will. I’ve known Hanamiya since middle school. He’ll help us, just wait. He might even drag his team into helping him gather information.”

The grin on Imayoshi’s face gave Hyuuga the chills. He certainly had a way with people, and he was an excellent manipulator. It was scary to think what else Imayoshi can do to convince a person to do something.

* * *

 

_“Oi, Takao! Wake up! …Tch.”_

They turned their heads to see Midorima supporting Takao’s limp body. He was heavy, but Midorima could handle it. What he couldn’t handle, on the other hand, was Takao fainting suddenly. His emerald eyes scanned the point guard’s appearance: pale complexion, cold skin and he was sweating profusely. Midorima remembered that Momoi said she felt sick, so that might have meant she felt dizzy or nauseous. He then eyed the food in a scrutinizing manner.

“…There’s something in the food. They may have put in a time-delayed drug in order to knock us out. The drug’s effects might have set in 30 minutes after we have eaten the food, but it may be delayed because of our physiological makeup. It is just a speculation, though.”

Akashi walks over to Kuroko’s side and places to fingers on his neck. “…Kuroko’s still alive, but his heart beat…It’s beating slower and irregularly. Midorima, is it also possible that they may have just drugged a few pieces of food and then let out a sleeping gas through an air vent or the air conditioning?”

The shooting guard’s eyes widen dramatically. “Yes, Akashi. Now that you have mentioned it, what you have said may be exactly what’s going to happen.”

“…Hyuuga-kun…I feel dizzy and….sick…It’s like my stomach and my throat is…burning up…” Riko said weakly as she tried to make her way to Hyuuga, but her vision was hazy and she stumbled onto the cold floor. Hyuuga immediately leapt to her side, just in time before she passed out.

“…Does anyone else smell that? Oi, Bakagami, do you smell it?” Aomine says with a growl.

Said teen wanted to retort at the insult, but let it go in order to focus on his smelling sense. His eyes narrowed. “It smells…sweet. I don’t know, but the food we’re eating shouldn’t give off a sweet odor – like…flowers….”

“It’s nitrous oxide. It puts to sleep those who inhale it. While it is harmless, it’ll…knock us out…” Akashi explained, covering his mouth and nose with a handkerchief. Those who were still conscious did the same.

However, most of them had already inhaled much of the gas and fainted, leaving only Akashi, Midorima, Kise, Aomine, and Kagami awake. Kise’s golden eyes were starting to go out of focus, and Akashi and the rest had a pounding headache.

“…I don’t think we’ll stay conscious for very long…” Midorima coughed, falling to the floor on his knees. His vision focused in and out, and he felt as if his insides were on fire. The nitrous oxide was particularly harmless and only knocked people out and caused euphoric effects, but there must’ve been something that was put into the food to make your stomach and throat burn from the inside.

 _“….Aah, I-I can’t s-see…! Aominechhi?! A-A-Are you guys s-still a-awake…? I can’t s-see anymore…!”_ the blonde screamed, his hands gripping on the chair’s legs tightly, his knuckles turning white.

Aomine, whose vision was also fading, followed Kise’s voice and tried to make his way towards him. He tried feeling around for Kise’s hand or arm, and when he touched someone’s trembling hand, he decided to call out. “Oi, Kise…is this you…?”

“Y-Yes, Aominecchi, it’s me. W-What about the others…? I can’t see…”

“My vision’s fading as well…Tch. Why did this have to happen…? Akashi, Midorima, Bakagami, you guys still conscious?” the tanned teen called out.

“…I feel faint….” That was Midorima. His voice was soft and hoarse, like he had trouble speaking. The next thing they knew, they heard a _thud_ next to them.

“Midorima’s fainted…Kagami, is your vision still okay?” Akashi said, turning to face the red blob on his left, which moved left to right.

_‘That must mean he can’t see very well anymore. None of us can. We have to rely on our other senses…’_

“…I feel like shit, man….I feel like something’s burning from the inside out…” Kagami commented, placing a hand on his stomach. He was beside Akashi now, although he couldn’t see his face very well.

“…Oi, Bakagami, keep it together…! Tsk…! I feel like throwing up, but my insides hurt…Akashi, what do we do?”

_‘What do we…do? What do we do? …I…don’t know what to do.’_

Once again, Akashi felt at a loss. Things were falling apart and he couldn’t do anything! His former teammate turned to him for help, but Akashi doesn’t know what to do. He felt lost and empty. Akashi hated the feeling of not being able to do anything for his friends and teammates. They were precious to him, but he couldn’t do anything to protect them.

“Oi, Akashi, if you’re thinking you’ve failed… _Agh_! Don’t think that…You’ve made sure Alex is safe…You’ve done enough for us…This can’t be avoided… _Aghh_!” Kagami cried out in pain as he curled up into a ball on the floor. The trio’s panic levels were off the roof and they were very apprehensive now that they have lost their vision temporarily.

_“Oi, Kagami! …K-Kise…! Kise, s-stay with me...! Shit, Akashi, Kise’s also fainted…Argh…!”_

“…..Aomine, be quiet, someone is coming.” Akashi said in a whisper as his hands probed the cold floor, looking for the base of the table leg. He touched something cold and thick. It was a table leg. He reached up and felt for the underside of the plastic table, and sure enough there it was.

* * *

 

_“Aomine, follow my voice. Stay here by my side. Just do as I say, quickly.”_

With a click of his tongue, the tanned teen followed Akashi’s voice, and as soon as he felt the body heat of the teen next to him, he was pulled close and a finger was pushed to his lips.

_“Shhh…someone’s coming.”_

The duo could hear footsteps – they were calculating and sure, and their pace wasn’t fast or slow. There was the sound of the glass door being unlocked, and it slid open smoothly. The person then again walked and stopped when he saw the numerous bodies crumpled on the chairs and on the floor.

 _“Oh~? The spice and the gas worked perfectly well, although it took some time~ Boss will be very, very pleased~”_ the voice said in a singsong tone.

‘Spice and gas…That’s _overkill_ …!’ Aomine growled internally. He didn’t even realize he was about to go and beat up the guy until he felt Akashi squeeze his arm. He turned to look at the blob of red hair which moved left and right, indicating Akashi shaking his head.

Akashi’s hand moved to grip Aomine’s wrist, and he lifted up his other hand to write on the tanned teen’s palm.

_Aomine, stay still._

A pause.

_I don’t think I can stay awake for long, I feel fai-_

The next thing the blue-haired boy knew, Akashi was in his arms; his head against Aomine’s chest. Aomine used his hands to support Akashi and keep him from falling down on the floor; he placed Akashi’s head on his shoulder.

Aomine felt really weak, like he was about to run out of breath and energy. He leaned on the metal leg of the table, feeling that he would topple over without support. His fingers felt numb and his skin was cold to touch. He closed his eyes, seeing that his vision was useless now and instead focused on his hearing.

There was the sound of a person walking around, his footsteps echoing in the room. Aomine felt stiff when the footsteps stopped right behind him. He knew there was a chair – and there was someone sitting on it – but he couldn’t help but fear like the person knew where he and Akashi were.

The last Aomine remembers before falling unconscious was hearing the person say,

_“Good night. Sleep tight~”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know that much about nitrous oxide and its effects, but what I have found out is that it's also called the "laughing gas" and at room temperature, it's colourless and non-flammable, and it has a sweet odor and taste.  
> As for the "spice" put in the food, I don't really know if something like that exists. I know poison makes you sweaty and it feels like you're burning up from the inside, but I'm not really sure about another similar substance that just knocks you out, not kill you.  
> Anyway, enough of that. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry if there are any mistakes and/or if it doesn't suit your tastes. I apologize from the bottom of my black heart~  
> Feel free to comment/complain/compliment/suggest~


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamiya and the rest of the Kirisaki Daiichi team discuss on how they will rescue the Seirin team and the rest. They decided that if they do this, they will owe Hanamiya and the others big time. Alex boards a plane using Akashi's name, and does so successfully. Meanwhile, Aomine and the others wake up...

Hanamiya twirled his phone in his hands, his olive gaze staring off into space. His lips were curled into a slight frown, and he seemed to be deep in thought. He was currently in Seto’s house, and the latter was in deep sleep. (He always is.) The two of them were supposed to be making plans on what to do during winter break, and he didn’t want to invite Hara because, to Hanamiya, he always comes up with dumb ideas.  
  
Hanamiya’s mind flashes back to what Imayoshi had told him a while ago. It seems that they have been trapped in Maji Burger, and they were knocked out. That Seirin ghost was also there, and so were Kiyoshi and Mibuchi.  
  
He lets out an annoyed grunt as he flips open his phone and quickly calls up one of his teammates. There was only one ring before the person picked up. “Hello?”  
  
“Furuhashi, I want you to gather Hara and Yamazaki. Meet me here in Kentarou’s house.” That was the only thing he says before hanging up and proceeding to wake up Seto.

  
~

  
“…Hanamiya, why did you call for us?” Yamazaki asks curiously as he sits down next to Furuhashi on the couch. Hara, on the other hand, was seated on the carpet, blowing bubble gum. Seto and Hanamiya were seated on the separate chairs opposite the couch.  
  
The raven-haired captain runs a hand through his hair. “I called you here because I have a proposal: I want to make them pay.”  
  
“Make who pay?” inquires Hara, blowing the bubble ‘til it pops.  
  
“Those Seirin bastards and everyone else. Imayoshi told me that they were trapped in Maji Burger and they were fainting.” He explains, gazing apathetically on the red carpet.  
  
The purple-haired teen just grins. “So you want to make them pay~ I see~”  
  
“Are we going to leave them to die?” Seto asks as he fixes his hair up to its usual fashion.  
  
“No. We will save them, and in return, we’ll make them repay their debt. And I will make this very interesting.” Hanamiya says with a psychopathic smirk.  
  
At this, his teammates grin and nod in amusement, agreeing to help their leader out. They figured that while he said that he’s doing this to make them owe him (and them), they also thought that maybe Hanamiya isn’t just a cruel, sadistic bastard.  
  
“Let’s begin by going over the details. Hanamiya, you said they were trapped in Maji Burger, right? And they were fainting.” Furuhashi states, turning his dead gaze to the Bad Boy.  
  
“They must’ve been drugged. I mean, if you’re in a fast food restaurant, the only way that you’d probably faint is when somebody put something in your food. Those bastards eat too much.” Yamazaki grunts, a frown on his face.  
  
“So do you, Yamazaki~” Hara teases, snickering at the angry expression on the red-haired boy’s face.  
  
_“Shut up, Hara, you bastard!”_

~

Meanwhile, Alex was done packing up her things and was about to leave Kagami’s apartment. She saw the very few photo frames in his room and decided to take them with her. She hurriedly rushes out and locks his apartment. The 31-year-old woman hails a cab and heads for the airport.  
  
When she gets there, she is clueless about which flight to take. She walks nearer to see the schedules.  
  
“Let’s see…If I take the one going to Madrid, I have to wait at least an hour. But if I take the one going to London, I can leave in about 20 minutes. Maybe I should take that one…” she mumbles to herself as her grip around her cell phone tightens. She had already received the voice memo Akashi sent her, but she wasn’t sure that what he intended for her to do will work.  
  
The blonde slowly approached the attendant who was in charge of the London flight. The raven-haired woman smiles warmly at Alex. “Can I help you, miss?”  
  
“A-Ah, yes. I would like to board the London flight please. The one that leaves in 20 minutes.” Alex begins nervously.  
  
“May I see your ticket please?” she asks kindly, her manicured hand outstretched, waiting for Alex’s airplane ticket.  
  
“I don’t have one. I have been sent here by Akashi Seijuurou, you see.”  
  
At this, the attendant immediately ushers the blonde in. “Welcome aboard, miss. You may settle down in the first class cabin. Enjoy your flight!”  
  
Truth be told, ‘shocked’ was not enough to describe Alex’s emotions. She didn’t think that merely mentioning Akashi’s name was enough to get her onboard a plane. For free. No questions asked.  
  
‘I mean, a cab would still be reasonable…But a _plane_?! Just how powerful is Akashi’s family…?’  
  
The attendant talks to a brown-haired woman, and seemed to be informing her that Akashi was the one who sent Alex here. The brunette immediately attends to Alex.  
  
“Ma’am, please follow me, I will lead you to your seat. And if you need anything, please ask for me. I’m Kaede.” She says cheerfully as she escorts Alex to her seat in the first class cabin. “Would you like the window or aisle seat?”  
  
“I’ll take the window. Oh and, please don’t let anybody seat beside me.” The bespectacled female says politely, a sheepish expression on her face. “It’s just that I feel cramped.”  
  
“Oh, of course, of course! I’ll be leaving now; please look for me if you need anything.”  
  
“Will do. Thank you, Kaede.”  
  
With a smile, the brunette leaves and Alex is once left alone to her thoughts. Her green eyes gaze sadly out the window, not really seeing the scenery outside. There wasn’t anything much to see, anyway.  
  
‘I’m worried about them… As much as I want to go there and help them, Akashi told me not to. Tatsuya and Taiga also seemed to think that it was the right choice. Oh God…I hope they’re still okay,’ Alex could only clasp her hands together and prevent the tears forming in her eyes from falling.

  
~

  
“…Where am I?” Aomine says in a hoarse voice as he groggily sits up. There was a pounding pain in his head, and he felt as if he was asleep for who knows how long. He blinks his eyes a few times, trying to clear his vision.  
  
The blue-haired teen looks around and sees that he seemed to be in some sort of town. An abandoned town. The buildings were run down, and it seemed as if no one has lived there for a long time. There was also no signs of human life, save for himself and…  
  
The two people on the ground next to him.  
  
_“Kise! Satsuki!”_  
  
Kise stirs. Not long enough, he opens his eyes, which widen upon realizing that Aomine was the one next to him. He immediately shoots up and envelops the tanned male in an embrace.  
  
“Aominecchi! Oh my God, I’m so glad you’re here… I was so scared…” the blonde sobs, his hug tightening.  
  
Aomine has a worried expression on his face, but he was greatly relieved that Kise was alive. He wraps an arm around the blonde, bringing him closer to his chest. His eyes catch sight of Momoi, who had just woken up.  
  
“Satsuki…!”  
  
At the sound of his voice, the pink-haired girl does the same as Kise did and hugs Aomine and Kise. Like Kise, she was sobbing, and is almost close to hysterics. Kise notices this and turns to her, cupping her face.  
  
“Momocchi, calm down. Calm down; I’m here. Aominecchi’s here…” he says comfortingly as he brings her close to his chest. He also seemed to be saying those words to himself in order to calm down.  
  
“…W-Where are we…?” Momoi asks softly as soon as she calmed down. Kise helped her stand to her feet while Aomine looked around.  
  
His expression darkens and a frown forms on his face. “We seem to be in an abandoned playground, near a kindergarten school. We’re in an abandoned town.”  
  
“What about Kurokocchi and… the others?” Kise asks fearfully. He wanted his friends and teammates to still be alive.  
  
“I don’t know yet, but I’m sure they’re in another part of this town. Let’s go look for them.” Aomine suggests.

  
~

  
Kuroko awoke to the fact that Nigou was licking his face. Despite the fact that everything seemed to be in a haze, he was glad for the company. Nigou, satisfied to see his owner awake, gestured Kuroko to look to his right and barked happily.  
  
The baby blue-haired boy saw Kagami, Himuro, and Murasakibara. The purple-haired teen was the first to notice that Kuroko was awake. He immediately walks over to him.  
  
“Kurochin, you’re finally awake. You had us worried, you know. Kagachin won’t stop yapping.” He says, an irritated expression on his face as he recalls Kagami freaking out a few minutes ago.  
  
Kuroko gives him a small smile. “Well, I’m awake now, Murasakibara-kun. By the way, where are we?”  
  
“It seems we’re in some sort of abandoned prison. We’re inside a cell, but it’s not locked. Well, at least not anymore.” Kagami answers, gesturing to the prison door.  
  
“Atsushi sort of… forced it open.” Himuro says with a sheepish grin. “Should we go explore? The others must be around here…somewhere.”  
  
Suddenly, Nigou’s ears perked up and he hid his face in Kuroko’s chest. This alarmed the phantom player and he instructed everyone to stay quiet. They could hear the sound of footsteps approaching, so they shrunk further into the darkness of the cell. The prison was barely lit, which was both a pro and a con.  
  
A tall figure emerged from the shadows. There was a gleam of silver and there was a frown on his face. He let out a string of curses as he silently approached the quartet.  
  
_“Get out of the cell. We’re moving to another place, you brats.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally updated this story! Praise the Emperor!  
> So basically, this chapter is just sort of a filler. The death, the gore and the murder will probably start next chapter, or the chapter after that.  
> But I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~ And I apologize if they seem too OOC and if there are any errors~  
> Feel free to leave a comment~
> 
> -Shiro


End file.
